vida antigua
by just a teen
Summary: Secretos nunca revelados,amores nuna dichos, amores que seran olvidados en el futuro. Capítulo tres, porfin.
1. Prólogo

Prologó  
  
"Ella es la elegida"- Sailor Pluto dijo  
  
"A que te refieres ? Explicate" - La reina Selena dijo con un llanto de desesperacion en su voz.  
  
"Ella es la elegida la tan llamada 'princesa de princesas'. Mi reina, yo se que usted sabe y tambien se que usted no lo quiere aceptar, pero la verdad es . . . " se detuvo para asi aderir un poco de suspenso a la desesperada reina de la luna.  
  
"La verdad mi reina es que la niña que tienes en tus entrañas es la de la profecia. Con ella la dinastia de la luna se acavara" despues de lo dicho desaparecio dejando a la reina sola.  
  
Ella estava sola en un cuarto gris-plateado lleno de piesas maestras de esos tiempos y molesta por las noticias. A ella no le gustava ni un poco. Que clase de madre seria si creyera que con el nacimiento de su hija la dinastia de la luna terminaria? No!! Ella no lo permitiria,peliaria para salvar a su hija y familia.  
  
Pero su exprecion cambiava cuando esas palabras pronunciadas por Pluto venian a su mente.  
  
"El final de la dinastia de la luna"  
  
Y finalmente toda su tristesa y angustia salio, y comenzo lo que estava comenzando a odiar.  
  
Lloro!  
  
Mi Segundo fanfic, espero que les guste. No se preocupen a los que leen mi otra historia " una nueva vida" la voy a acavar pero diganme si lees gusta este fic o no? ya saben me pueden escrivir a ingrid14us2003@yahoo.com o algo mas facil dejenme un review. 


	2. Capitulo uno

Porque tengo mas reviews aca que en el de ingles, voy a actualizar este primero jijiji.  
  
Bueno gracias Mer, Meri y mi amiga Selena por dejar sus reviews.  
  
Meri leí tu review en la historia " A whole year with you" y te prometo que lo voy a hacer pero va ha tardar un poco.  
  
Oh casi se me olvida, este capitulo son como el titulo dice memorias, asi que Serenity esta recordando. Ok. Eso es para que no se confundan.  
  
Jajaja,creo que se van ha sorprender ya que yo no actualizo tan rapido,bueno disfruten.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------  
  
Capitulo uno : Memorias  
  
*recuerdo*  
  
Siete años despues del anuncio ......  
  
-"Ahora mi niña dime, Cúal es la lección de ohy?"- dijo la reina Selena agarrando la cara de una pequeña niña.  
  
Se encontravan en el cuarto principal de la luna donde el trono de la reina se encontrava. Serenity acababa de interrumpir una pequeña reunion sin importancia. La razon fue que tuvo miedo y se pusó a llorar. El miedo fue causado porque su entrenamiento con la inner senchis comenzaba.  
  
-" no llorar" - la niña contesto , un poco asustada ya que recien acababa de llorar.  
  
La niña era casi una copia exacta de la reina. La única diferencia entre ellas dos era el color del pelo. El de la reina es plateado, la cual representa la pureza de su sangre. Sus dos padres eran de la Luna. El pelo de la niña era rubio - plateado, la cual nos dice que su sangre no es pura si no que lleva sangre del planeta Sol. Pero la pregunta aqui es, Sera esta niña lo suficiente fuerte?  
  
-" Porqué?"- la reina pregunto dejando ir la cara de la niña. Para despues cruzar sus piernas y poner su mano en su quijada.  
  
-" por que es una muestra de debilidad"- la pequeña princesa dijo tratando de detener sus lagrimas.  
  
-" muy bien, ahora ve y sigue con tu practica"- dijo la reina tranquilamente.  
  
-" si madre"- la princesa respondio, para despues obedecer la orden.  
  
*fin del recuerdo*  
  
*comienzo de otro recuerdo*  
  
tres años despues....  
  
-"Serenity hija mia , Qué haces aqui?- la reina pregunto calmadamente.  
  
Serenity se encontraba en el jardin lunar, tirada y descansando.  
  
-"descansando madre, Porqué?- ella respondio confundida.  
  
-"Pero, vi a las inner senchis entrenando"- la reina Selena dijo levantando un poco la voz.  
  
-"lo se madre, pero ese entrenamiento ya no me hace nada, soy mas fuerte"- la princesita respondio, pensando que su madre se alegraria.  
  
-" que bien, entonces empieza a entrenar con las outers" - dijo en voz de mandato.  
  
-"p-pero madre, ellas ..."- no pudo acabar porque fue cortada por su madre.  
  
-" Ve!! Serenity, no quiero verte de floja !!- levanto su voz un poco para despues apuntar su mano con direccion a los cuartos de entrenamiento.  
  
"pero ellas son muy fuertes"- dijo levantando su voz.  
  
-" baja tu voz Serenity, ahora ve!!!- dijo actuando un poco amargada. Ella sabia que su hija era terca y que por ahora esta seria la única manera que le haga caso.  
  
-" si madre"- respondio bajando su cabeza.  
  
Esa misma noche.........  
  
Serenity se encontrava en su cuarto, recien se havia metido en su cama. Ella se encontrava pensando en lo que paso en la mañana. Estava molesta con su madre, el entrenamiento con las senchis estuvo muy fuerte y ella como recien havia comenzado havia salido un poco golpeada. Las outers senchis eran muy buenas y no le querian hacerle daño pero la orden de su madre fue que la trataran igual.  
  
Ella seguia pensando cuando escucho su puerta abrir. Se escuchavan pasos acercarce a su cama. Serenity sabia que era su madre,pero no le iva ha dejar tan facil las cosas. Haci que cuando la reina se sento y puso sus suaves manos en el cabello de ella para sovarlo, Serenity la miro y se volteo.  
  
-" Serenity, hija"- comenzo la reina tranquilamente.  
  
-" hija, volteate mira lo que te traje, son tus favoritas" - la reina trato de convenserla.  
  
-" las de chocolate?"- contesto Serenity  
  
-" si y mira te traje leche"-  
  
- " gracias" - contesto la pequeña princesa, sentandose en su cama para comenzar a comer el aperitivo.  
  
-" hija, yo se que el entrenamiento fue duro"  
  
-" mucho, mira " Serenity dijo mostrandole un golpe que se havia dado.  
  
-" no sabes cuanto lo siento Serenity, pero lo tienes que hacer, Yo se que tu fuerza va hacer mas fuerte que la mia y necesitas controlarla. Para eso necesitas mas entrenamiento, me entiendes?"-  
  
-" si madre, pero me dolio..."- dijo Serenity poniendo un puchero irresistible.  
  
-" lo se hija, lo se, sabes?"- dijo la reina  
  
-" que mama?"- respondio Serenity.  
  
-" creo que tu arma mas ponderosa van hacer esos irresistibles pucheros que haces"- agrego para despues soltar una pequeña risas.  
  
-" tu crees? ,mami"-  
  
"si hija si lo creo"-  
  
Madre e hija se miraron para despues reirse.  
  
*fin del recuerdo*  
  
Serenity ahora ya, como de quince años se encontrava en los jardines lunares rodeada de un monton de arboles y pasto verde. Ella no sabia la razon pero esas memorias havian venido mientras observava la tierra.  
  
Su madre siempre quiso que ella fuera muy fuerte, la razon ? ella no lo sabia. Havia un rumor de una tal profecia, pero ella no hacia caso a los chismes. Ahora su mamá se encontrava en su visita annual a Saturno. Ultimamente, Havia problemas, muchas guerras civiles.  
  
Cuando Serenity estavan en los mas profundo de sus pensamientos, escucha unos pasos que vienen con velocidad. Ella voltea para encontrarse con uno de los sirvientes que dice.  
  
-" su majestad la reina Selena ha sido capturada"-  
  
Serenity se quedo helada.  
  
Continuara........  
Hola gracias a todos los que dejaron review. La razon por la que quiero reviews es para que me digan que es lo que piensan gracias por todo y disculpen por la molestias. Ya saben me pueden esctibir a ingrid14us2003@yahoo.com 


	3. Capitulo dos

Hola:  
  
Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews:  
  
Renialt: sobre tu pregunta, si esta es otra version de la vida en el Milenio de Plata?, lo unico que te puedo decir es que sigue leyendo y lo averiguaras. Lo siento por esta respuesta tan vaga, pero pometo que no me demorare en actualizar. Lo siento.  
  
Mer: bueno, ya lo sabras aca,mer  
  
Meri: esto es antes de que Beryl atacara, pero la respuesta es la misma que a Renialt. I'm sorry.  
  
Yuri: hola, espero que disfrutes de este fanfic. Gracias por el review  
  
Selene: hola Selene, tengo una pregunta para ti, Eres tu la que tiene una pagina de internet llamado resplandor Lunar?, lo que pasa es que ahi muchas Selenes jijiji, bueno si lo eres tu sabes que puedes utilizar este fic para ponerlo en tu pagina. Solo si lo eres ^_~.  
  
Bueno ahora si aqui esta el capitulo dos de Vida Antigua. Oh se me olvido Luna y Artemis estan en su forma humana en este fanfic.  
-" su majestad la reina Selena ha sido capturada"-  
  
Serenity se quedo helada.  
  
........................................  
  
Capitulo dos: Lo diferente siempre asusta.  
  
Serenity se quedo helada, miro de frente a los ojos del sirviente y trato de hablar, pero no salia palabra que se entendiera de su boca.  
  
"princesa, esta bien?"- el sirviente pregunto angustiado.  
  
"no"- fue lo unico que atino a decir.  
  
Pasos rapidos se escuchavan venir al jardin.  
  
"que pasa?"- una masculina voz se dejo escuchar.  
  
"ya le dimos la noticia"- el sirviente respondio, mientras Serenity seguia mirando al vacio.  
  
"y quien dio esa orden?"- la voz masculina volvio a decir.  
  
"yo la di, retirate "- una voz femenina respondio  
  
"Luna!!!!, que te pasa?" la voz masculina dijo, amargo mientras veia la perdida cara de Serenity que no prestava atencion a la conversacion.  
  
"Artemis!!!, ella es la princesa y no podemos protejerla de todo, vine para contarle toda la verdad" Luna dijo justificandose  
  
" que verdad?"- Serenity respondio, rompiedo su silencio y mirando a los ojos de Luna.  
  
"princesa, como sus consejeros que somos le tenemos que informar sobre el estado de como nuestra reina desaparecio"- Luna hablo despacio y tranquilamente para no angustiar a su princesa.  
  
"sobre eso, los secuestradores se han hecho saber?" - Serenity dijo angustiada.  
  
" princesa calmese, sospechamos que la reina esta raptada pero la verdad es que desaparecio y no dejo ninguna pista"-responido Luna mientras que Artemis se quedo al costado de Serenity esperando que en cualquier momento una reaccion devil  
  
"explicate"- Serenity respondio en voz de mando; sorprendiendo a todos.  
  
"su majestad, usted sabe que para nosotros seria facil encontrarla, pero no podemos leer su energia"- luna explico para despues bajar su cabeza  
  
"¿ Comó sabemos que no esta muerta?" -pregunto Serenity angustiada y con miedo de la respuesta.  
  
"no lo sabemos princesa, la unica pista que tenemos de que la reina no esta muerta es que no encontramos su cuerpo ni nada"  
  
" me dices que no puedo hacer nada"- Serenity hablo con un grito desesperado,casi llorando.  
  
Serenity estava destrosada, ella guardava esperanzas ya que sabia que con todo el poder que tenian podian encontrar a su madre facilmente pero parese que ahora todo este poder no servia.  
  
" donde estavan las inner senchis de mi madre"- Serenity pregunto.  
  
" no saben como paso ya que ellas dijieron que estuvieron todo el tiempo con ella"- Luna dijo  
  
" que?,no me vengan con esas excusas, llamalas Luna que quiero hablar con ellas inmediatamente. Diles que las espero en el palacio"- dijo Serenity volteando para dirijirse al palacio.  
  
Artemis se quedo un rato en el jardin para despues dirijirse detras de Serenity.  
  
"Serenity esperame"- grito Artemis  
Serenity se encontrava llegando al palacio cuando escucho la voz de Artemis. Asi que se paro y lo espero.  
  
"Serenity, los siento"- dijo Artemis  
  
Serenity le dava la espalda a Artemis porque su cara estava llena de lagrimas, el impacto fue muy fuerte y necesitava llorar en alguien, asi que volteo y abrazo a su amigo.  
  
Artemis la vio llorando asi que resivio el abrazo. La abrazo fuerte y froto su cabello para tranquilizarla.  
  
"no se que hacer Artemis,no se que hacer"- fue lo que se le pudo entender a Serenity en llantos.  
  
"sh,sh Serenity tranquilisate"- Artemis trato de traquilisarla  
  
Serenity solamente se quedo llorando. Hasta que recordo que havia llamdo a las senchis de su madre. El descuido no se iva a quedar sin castigo asi que se separa de Artemis  
  
" tengo que ir Artemis"- dijo Serenity  
  
" estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?"- pregunto Artemis  
  
"si,si lo estoy"- respondio Serenity con determinacion  
  
Serenity se apuro en caminar al cuarto principal y llego ahi. Cuando llego encontro a Lady Venus, Mercurio, Marte y Jupiter ya en el cuarto. Cuando ella entro todas se pararon.  
  
"princesa, nos llamo?"- una femenina voz dijo. Era Lady Marte que era como una tia para Serenity, pero esta vez ella estava llena de dolor.  
  
"si,esto va hacer muy simple, ustedes ya no seran las protectoras de la familia real, por este descuido ese beneficio se les quitara poniendo a las outers senchis"  
  
"que? !!!!niña, tu no puedes hacer esto"- Lady Jupiter replico  
  
" escucheme, ¿usted sabe con quien habla? No se olvide quien soy ,asi que refierase a mi con mas respeto"- Serenity dijo con tranquilidad en su voz  
  
"ustedes van ha obedecer, ya que esto es su respondabilidad"- Serenity termino  
  
Serenity salio del cuarto dejando a las reinas aliadas al milenio de Plata sin habla.  
  
Dos años después........  
  
Podemos ver a una Serenity de ahora diecisiete. Su cuerpo estava casi en el final de su desarrollo, su pelo se havia convertido mas rubio llegando a dorado y lo tenia hasta el piso.  
  
Ella se encontrava en su aposentos sentada mirando los jardines lunares mientras sirvientas se encontravan peinando sus largos dorados cabellos.  
  
La tranquilidad y paz que se sentia en el momento era única, pero la tranquilidad fue rota con gritos que provenian del jardin.  
  
~~~~en el jardin~~~~~~  
  
"Señor no puede entrar, retirese o tender que utilizar la fuerza"- una voz de mujer se dejo escuchar, era una sirvienta del Castillo tenia ojos miel y pelo marron corto amarrado en media cola con un liston verde.  
  
" ya le dije quienes somos,ahora dejenos pasar"- una masuclina voz dijo, el dueño de la voz era alto de ojos plateado y pelo hasta los hombros plateado.  
  
La sirviente permanecio en su lugar sin moverse.  
  
"niña, nos estas cansando,llama a tu princesa ahora"- otro hombre dijo, este hombre tenia ojos azules oscuros, y pelo rubio corto.  
  
" no!!, vayanse"- la muchacha ya estava molesta de tanta terquedad, asi que empezo a poner su mano en un puño y iva a sacar un poder pero escucho paso venire con velocidad.  
  
"¿Qué pasa aca? ¿Porque gritan?- Serenity que recien llegava pregunto con autoridad.  
  
" princesa, estos hombres no se quieren retirar"- dijo la sirvieta hacienda primero una reverencia.  
  
"Molly,puedes retirarte, yo tratare esto" - dijo Serenity con voz seria.  
  
"si su majestad"- respondio retirandose pero hacienda una reverencia antes de irse.  
  
"¿ quíenes son ustedes para interrumpir la paz de mi imperio?"- dijo Serenity molesta por la situacion.  
  
"somos los generales de la tierra y aca esta nuestro pincipe, y queremos hablar con usted"- dijo el hombre de pelo plateado.  
  
"ja!, generales y principe, no quiero ser grosera pero les pedire que se retiren de aqui y regresen a su planeta"- dijo Serenity en tono de burla,lo que havia escuchado de la tierra no era bonito,hasta algunos decian que tenian que ver con el secuestro de su madre.  
  
"necesitamos ayuda"- un chico que parecia el principe dijo, tenia ojos azules color mar y pelo negro como la noche.  
  
" y ,eso a mi que me importa, ustedes no estan en la alianza Plateada"- respondio Serenity volteandose para retirarse -" asi que les voy a pedir que se vayan" ella termino.  
  
Cuando Serenity havia dado sus primeros paso, siente una mano que no la deja avanzar,asi que voltea y se encuentra con los ojos azules del principe de la tiera. Estavan tan cerca que pracitcamente Serenity podia oler su esencia de Endymion y El el de ella.  
  
Se quedaron vieno por unos segundos que parecian milenios. Endymion se perdio en esos ojos que ahora estavan llenos de amargura y dureza.  
  
"que le pasa!!!"- grito Serenity como si estuviera amarga, pero la verdad era que el toque de su piel con la mano del príncipe,le mandava electricidad que corria por todo su cuerpo  
  
"mire,niña ya estuvo, no vengo aca para soportar sus niñerias. Usted nos va ha ayudar,lo entiende!!!"- dijo Endymion gritando  
  
"suelteme!!, ¿ Qué tiene en su cabeza?, este es mi reino y si quiero puedo mandar a matarlos y nadie me diria nada"- dijo Serenity en respuesta.  
  
Endymion solamente la quedo mirando, el admitia la belleza de la princesa pero no le gustava en nada esa actitud arrogante.  
  
"Serenity, no deverias ser tan grosera con los invitados"- una melociosa voz de mujer se escucho. "Raye, ¿ Qué deceas?"- Serenity pregunto irritada.  
  
"escuche los gritos y vine a ver que pasa"- dijo Raye "bueno, ya que estas aqui has algo util y hasme el favor de votarlos"- Serenity ordeno,para despues voltearse y retirarse cuando Raye abrio su boca para decir  
  
"no lo puedo hacer mi princesa, El es el principe de la tierra"- dijo Raye acercandose muy cerca del principe y mirandolo coquetamente. Ella llevava un vestido rojo largo y con la espalda desnuda.  
  
"hola princesa de....."- dijo Endymion esperando la respuesta de Raye con su nombre.  
  
"Soy Raye,princesa de Marte"- respondio mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.  
  
"mucho gusto"- Endymion dijo besando su mano.  
  
Serenity estava amarga para este momento. Se supone que las senchis le deven completa obediencia sin embargo Raye la estava desobedeciendo.  
  
"Raye, no me escuchaste has lo que se te pidio"- dijo Serenity volteandose y regresando al palacio.  
  
"no la escuchen"-dijo Raye volteando al principe para despues ir corriendo detras de su princesa.  
  
"Serenity!!!!"- llamo pero ella no quiso escucharla. Estava molesta y no queria hablar con ellas pero Raye insistio. "Serenity!!"- volvio a decir pero ahora la alcanzo y la volteo.  
  
"¿Qué te pasa? Porque fuiste tan grosera"- dijo Raye  
  
"mira!!, la que manda aqui soy yo!! Se que ese principe te tiene muy interesada ,pero no te olvides quien manda asi que enseñales la salida"- ordeno Serenity  
  
" Sabes Serenity, ya se acerca la edad para que yo elija un esposo, y creo que el principe seria...."- ella no pudo acabar porque fue cortada por Serenity.  
  
" Raye que no se te olvide, quien tiene que aprobarlo para que el se convierta en tu marido"- dijo Serenity para molestarla.  
  
"no serias capaz"- respondio Raye  
  
"pruébame"- Serenity dijo retando a Raye  
  
Raye la miro y se volteo de vuelta al jardin donde dejo al Principe.  
  
Serenity se dirijio al Castillo, mientras que se dirijia al Castillo pudo escuchar lo que murmurava Raye con las otras senchis que recien havian llegado y havian visto lo que pasó.  
  
"desde cuando se comporta como una bruja"- dijo Raye molesta por la situacion .  
  
"baja la voz Raye"- contesto Minako.  
  
"ademas no es facil, la reina a desaparecido desde hace dos años solares y no sabemos nada de ella"- dijo Ami.  
  
Serenity pudo escuchar eso de la conversacion,ya que las senchis se alejavan y su conversacion se iva desapareciendo.  
  
Serenity llego al cuarto principal donde el trono se encontrava. El trono era un arte de obra hecho en marfíl. En el trono estava tallado la leyenda que se dice sobre el nacimiento de la Luna.  
  
Serenity se sento puso sus manos en su cara y empezo a derramar lagrimas agrias. Ella no quiso contester haci a Raye pero ella la quito de sus casillas.  
  
Estos dos ultimos años solares fueron largos y dificiles. Si Artemis no uviera estado a su lado ella nunca uviera podido lograrlo. Su personalidad havia cambiado ya no era la chica alegre y sin preocupaciones de antes,ahora tenia un reino de que preocuparse y ya no havia tiempo para niñerias.  
  
Serenity segui llorando,cuando una mano la toca por atras. Ella sin pensarlo se levanta y lo abraza. Era Artemis su fiel amigo que en estos ultimos años la ha consolado y aconsejado.  
  
"no se que voy hacer, Artemis"- Serenity dijo entre sollosos.  
  
"tranquilisate,la solucion para tu problema vendra por si sola"- dijo Artemis dulcemente, para despues separarse de ella. El seco sus lagrimas con sus manos y dijo.  
  
"Ahora Serenity, ¿Qué vamos hacer con el principe?- Artemis pregunto tranquila y cuidadosamente.  
  
"nada, vamos hacer lo que manda la tradicion,organisar una fiesta en nombre de ellos"- dijo Serenity calmandose "Me tengo que ir Artemis,nos vemos"- termino Serenity  
  
Ella se volteo mientras Artemis la mirava salir,cuando ya se havia ido Artemis empezo a caminar para dirijirse a sus aposentos pero una voz dijo.  
  
"¿todavia la sigues amando?"  
  
Artemis reconocio la voz.  
  
Continuara.............  
  
Jojojo, lo deje ahy ,que mala que soy. Espero bastantes reviews por este capitulo. Lo hice largo o almenos eso creo jiji. Bueno como siempre gracias por leer este fic y tomarse el tiempo de ponerle review. Muchas gracias 


	4. Capítulo tres

Nota de autor: Recuerden Sailor moon no me pertenece le pertence a la gran Naoko Takeuchi

**Vida Antigua**

**Por: Ingrid o Just a teem**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"¿todavia la sigues amando?"  
  
Artemis reconocio la voz.  
  


**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"igual que tú" respondío friamente, dejando al hombre de traje oscuro en el cuarto, solo con sus pensamientos

**Capítulo tres**

**La verdad de un amor**

Arboles mas verdes sus ojos nunca habían visto, aromas mas dulces salido de flores jamas su nariz había olido. Ni siquiera en los jardines de su casa había tal belleza botánica ¿ Qué tenia este reino que todo era perfecto? Todo estaba en su lugar. Hasta la misma gente era hermosa, no hermosa no era la palabra, perfectos eso era lo que eran perfectos. Todos sonreian como si no tuvieran ningun problema en su vida, se veían falsos. El único ser que mostro alguna clase de sentimiento fue la princesa, porsupuesto  que fue un sentimiento de amargura pero almenos demostraba algo. Segun lo que le habían dicho el único gran problema del imperio era la desaparición de la reina Selena y aún así en la cara de los habitantes no se encontraba ninguna seña de preocupación.

"¿Qué hace usted aqui?"  una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Endymion volteó y se encontró con los ojos demandantes de Serenity. Lo que él no entendia  era … ¿Por qué cada vez que ella hablaba con él ella siempre tenía una expresión de asco en su rostro? En las pocas palabras que se habían dicho, Serenity siempre tenia la misma expresión de repulsión en su rostro. El no podía creer que pudiera causar tanto asco a una persona que nunca había conocido.

"¿ acaso esta prohibido?" respondió, rompiendo el último nervio de paciencia en ella.

Desde que lo vio por primera vez sintio ¿miedo?  No ese no era el sentimiento, era algo confuso que no entendia y no estaba preparada a enfrentar. Era una mescla de repulsión y miedo junto con atracción. Era tan difícil no darse cuenta de sus profundos ojos azules, pero al mismo tiempo el solo hecho de pensar que la tierra puede estar entrometido en la desaparición de su madre la asustaba.

"No, pero a usted no lo esperaba ver aca" dijo acercandose a él. Con cada paso que daba se recogia la falda de su largo vestido de seda blanco para no ensuciarlo.

"¿porqué es eso?" pregunto intrigado

"que no es obvio principe, gente como usted no aprecia ningun tipo de belleza"  Serenity respondió en forma ofensiva.

"y usted ¿qué sabe?" la reto en forma altanera.

Ofendido lo estaba, pero no le daria el gusto de demostrarselo. Veremos quien tendría la última palabra.

"Uno puede darse cuenta fácilmente" respondió acercandose a una flor haciendola brillar y florecer. 

Endymion a tal acción se quedo sorprendido, pero así como no demostró su indignacion por las palabras de Serenity tampoco iba a demostrar su sorpresa.

"sabe" camino cerca de ella "el jardin es hermoso,pero le falta algo"

A tal respuesta lo único que pudo hacer Serenity es soltar unas pequeñas risas burlonas. De ninguna manera alguien como Endymion podía tener algo que a ella le interesara. El jardin era perfecto así como todo en su reino y nadie de la tierra podria tener algo que a ellos le interesara.

"¿Qué es eso?" ella dijo mirandolo a sus ojos azul oscuros.

"Una rosa" respondió sacando una roja.

Serenity se quedo encantada con la nueva flor, no solamente era perfecta, era hermosa. No tenía palabras para describir tal hermosura. Sus ojos miraron la rosa sin perder ningún detalle y se dio cuenta de las cosas punte agudas que salían del tallo. Endymion al ver su sorpresa le entrego la rosa cuidadosamente para que no se pinchara con ninguna espina.

"ten cuidado con las espinas" le advirtió.

Serenity  tomó la rosa y le dío una mirada de gratitud. La primera mirada sin ninguna repulsión.

"Gracias" dijo ella "es hermosas"

*******

Tres chicas se encontraban recostadas en grandes almohadas de diferentes colores. Se les veía que estaban difrutando del baile de la chica. Era un baile místico acompañado del ritmo de las manos y los pies. La chica vestia un vestido verde esmeralda largo con dos tirantes. El vestido era suelto y dejaba que se moviera con facilidad. La música acabo y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

"fue hermoso Makoto" Minako, princesa de Venus la felicitó.

Makoto agacho su cabeza y no respondió. Sus mejillas se llenaron de un carmin y se fue a sentar en una de las almohadas.

"enseñamelo, parecias estar flotando" Raye dijo acercandose a Makoto.

" pero Raye a ti no te gusta bailar" una chica de cabellos celestes oscuros dijo alzando su mirada. "¿Por qué el interes?" preguntó.

"ninguna Ami, solo el sorprender a alguien" ella sonrio a la chica de la pregunta y volvio a ver a Makoto.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntó con ansiedad.

"Claro, pero sera mucho esfuerzo de tu parte. Yo se perfectamente que los de Marte no tienen una buena coordinación" 

Después de lo dicho las chicas se miraron y se rieron. 

*recuerdo*

cinco chicas entrando a la adolescencia  se miraban a si mismas y en sus rostros se podía  encontrar chispas de entusiasmo y nerviosismo.

"¿listas?" preguntó una muchacha de cabellos dorados hecho en 'odangos' " yo tendre que irme primero porque mi mamá me quiere presentar"

Doce años tenían todas y era el día que se presentaran a la sociedad lunar. Cada paso que harían este día seria visto por sus padres y a lo mejor futuros novios. Todo tenia que estar perfecto ya que tambien sería el día en que se presentarían como senchis y si algo salía mal mancharían el honor de sus familias. Las cinco princesas estaban vestidas con el respectivo color de sus planetas azul,rojo, verde y naranja. 

"Serenity, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquila?" Raye pregunto acercandose a su amiga. 

"no veo razón alguna de estar preocupada" respondió con serenidad "todos los que están hay son familiars y gente que conosco" sonrió "ahora me voy, nos vemos"

" Me gustaría ser como ella" dijo Minako dejando escapar un susprio de sus labios.

*en la fiesta*

Raye se encontraba sentada sola ya que sus amigas se encontraban bailando con sus parejas. La fiesta había ido bien, todas fueron presentadas y todo fue perfecto como la reina y sus padres lo esperaban. La que radió ese día fue definitivamente Serenity con su sincera sonrisa se gano la aprobacion de todos los nobles en la fiesta. El reino estaba listo para su nueva princesa. 

"¿Desea bailar?" un chico ofreció su mano. 

"¿ah?" ella dijo al no poder escuchar la pregunta por el ruido. 

"¿Desea bailar?" el chico volvió a preguntar.

"Claro" respondió, tomando la mano de el chico con cabellos marrones largos.

La música comenzó y los dos empezaron a bailar al ritmo de ella. Raye no lo paraba de ver, él muchacho no pasaba de 15 años sin embargo era muy apuesto con ojos miel oscuros que la miraban con mucha dulcura.

"¿Quién eres?" 

El chico la miro y parecía que la respuesta nunca iba a venir.

"Mi nombre es…Auch" el chico se detuvo al sentir que un pie pisaba el suyo.

"disculpe " Raye se disculpo, avergonzada de su torpeza.

"no te preocupes…Auch"

Y así fue hasta que  la pieza acabo y volvieron a sus asientos.

"disculpeme" dijo Raye mientras su cara se ponía roja como la manzana " que verguenza, pero ¿sabe? No es mi culpa, lo que pasa es que los de marte nunca hemos tenido una buena cordinacion" 

"no te preocupes" el chico se paro "será nuestro secreto" y se retiro hacia la puerta del palacio.

Raye se quedo encantada con él, pero la pregunta seguia hay 

_¿ Quié era?_

*fin del recuerdo*

*******

"Hola serenity" una voz familiar la saludo. 

Ella volteo y su serio rostro se lleno de felicidad. 

"Seiya, volviste!" exclamó con emocion dejando caer la rosa de sus manos. 

Ella corrió hacia él y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza dejando a Endymion desconcertado. Hace un rato parecian que estaban en otra dimensión. Sus miradas chocaron y por primera vez no había ningún tipo de altaneria en el rostro de Serenity , pero el solo hecho de que ella haya escuchado la voz de ese tipo…borro toda preocupacion de su rostro.

"¿Cómo estas?" preguntó rompiendo el abrazo.

"¿Cómo puedo estarlo?" respondió ella con otra pregunta. "te extrañe" dijo para volverlo abrazar.

"yo tambien Odango" 

Endymion estaba sin palabras con la boca seca de tantas impresiones. Serenity y ese chico tenían una relación cercana pero ¿ Qué tan cercana? Al aparecer este chico él había quedado como un tercero algo que no estaba acostumbrado a ser. En su reino por ser hijo único el era la antencion en todo sitio que iba.

"disculpen"

Al escuchar la voz de un extraño Seiya volteó y lo vio. La antipatía no tardo en llegar a los ojos de los dos. Los dos se miraron con fuego en sus ojos. Seiya camino directamente a él. 

"Mi nombre es Seiya, embajador de Kinmoku y. ¿usted es?" se presentó a Endymion. Seiya sabía perfectamente quien era Endymion. 

"soy Endymion, príncipe de la tierra" 

"mucho gusto" Seiya ofreció su mano con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

"¿Ya saludaste a Artemis?" Serenity dijo acercandose a él

"si, ya lo hice"

Contiuará…..

¿Qué tal estuvo? Porfin lo acabe. Gracias por esperar tanto. Ya se deben a ver olvidado de este fic. Disculpen. Cambié el resumen, porfin hice un resumen que me gusta. Hacer este capítulo a agotado todas mis neuronas en mi cerebro, pero porfin lo acabe y me gusta como quedó. 

La verdad es que si no fuera por la canción de Andrea Bocelli no hubiera terminado este capítulo.

Nos vemos en el póximo capítulo de una de mis historias que estoy segura que sera "Una nueva vida" no puedo creer que ese fic ya se esta acabando.

Bueno nos vemos.


End file.
